


Ranma humiliated

by SatanicViolator



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: F/M, Gang Rape, Sexual Violence, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 14:18:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19792654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanicViolator/pseuds/SatanicViolator





	Ranma humiliated

Man grabbed Ranma's head and forced it between his legs.  
"Suck my cock, you slut!" he commaned and forced his penis into her mouth.   
"Mhgghlphmmm!!" Ranma moaned as hard cock violated her mouth.  
"What a sweet mouth" said the man.  
His pal removed Ranma's trousers and wasting no time, he slammed his already hard cock into her pussy.   
"Anmmmpphjmmpp!!" Ranma sobded and cried as her virgnity is stolen by the rapid thrust of the cock.  
"Don't cry, just suck!" said the man.   
Ranma buckled between two men, nailed on their hard cocks. She moaned wordlessly as they violate her till they both cum inside her.  
"They said she was a tough cookie" said the one who fucked her mouth.   
"Some kind of joke" says the other, he sits and takes Ranma on his lap. "Who is our bitch?" he asked and when nothing came in answer, he slapped her ass with his palm. Hard.  
"Aiiiieee!!! I'm your bitch!!!" cried Ranma. "I'm youuuuuur biiiiich!"  
Moment later Ranma was on her knees sucking one cock and jerking the other. Her face was all smeared with cum as a symbol of her fall.


End file.
